1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing membrane and a polarizing film.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is absolutely necessary to place polarizing films on both sides of a liquid crystal cell in a liquid crystal display apparatus as a representative image display apparatus as a result of its image formation mode. The polarizing films are each typically formed by laminating protective films on both surfaces of a polarizing membrane. The polarizing membrane is representatively produced by uniaxially stretching a polyvinyl alcohol-based resin film and dyeing the stretched film (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-288709 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-49878). However, each of the polarizing films involves such problems in terms of durability as described below. The polarizing film is susceptible to changes in temperature and humidity. In particular, a crack occurs owing to an abrupt temperature change.